Slumber party
by Twy
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha,and brings along a whe bunch of tble,which leads Naruto to admit something,and have a slumber party with girls for his own protection.Warnings:Yoai possi smut sinister plotting to rape somebody.Pairings in chap 2 Gaara's here too!
1. Slumber party

Truth or dare

Naruto looked at Ino like she was crazy,the blond-haired kunoichi had just said something that would shock any shinobi in Konohagakure.Naruto just couldn't believe it,but Ino was one of the more well-informed kunoichi of the village.She and Sakura were the ones who knew pretty much everything that was happening in the village.Sakura covered the more political news,Ino was the gossip.

"Naruto-kun?Are you alright?"Naruto could barely force out words.

"Ar-are you sure?"Ino nodded her head and smirked slightly.

"Yep!It happened like this..."

**Flashback no jutsu!_(In Ino's POV)_**

I can't believe mom sent me to go get the new seeds from the market!I was just heading over to training,sometimes mom treats me like I'm not a powerful kunoichi at all!Huh?Is that Sai,Gaara,Lee,Kiba,Shikamaru,and Sasuke!I better sneak over.

"Friends!This is most unyouthful!"Lee shouted.

"Shut up Lee,your only here because you followed Sasuke!"Kiba said,hitting Lee hard on the head.Lee rubbed his head and humphed unhappily.

"That was a most youthful hit Kiba-san,but it was thrown in an unyouthful way,I should tell Gai-sensei!"In panic Kiba grabbed Lee and with Sasuke's help tied up the green beast.

"Sorry Lee,but we can't have you risk our plans."Kiba said,The others nodded as Lee squirmed trying to get out of the ropes,"Those ropes will only last about 4 minutes,so we better go over our plans now."

"Okay,when Naruto leaves Ichakuru's tomorrow night Sasuke will meet up with him and convince him to train with him.When Sasuke and Naruto arrive Sai and Kiba will convince the two to go to a bar-"Shikamaru was cut off.

"Why can't Sasuke just convince Naruto to go to a bar."Kiba asked.

"Because I do not drink."Sasuke answered.

"As I was saying, Sai,and Kiba will convince them to go to a bar,there we'll meet Gaara,Lee,and I.As soon as Naruto gets drunk we convince him to preform his kage bunshin jutsu and-" Lee burst from his ropes.

"NO!I won't let you do _that _to youthful Naruto-kun!"Lee looked ready to attack them,Gaara hurriedly used his sand to capture him.

"Sorry Lee-kun,but you will not ruin our plans."Lee struggled wildly and I was shocked as Gaara turned to Sasuke.

"What should we do with him?"So Sasuke was the leader in this little operation?

"I don't know,we don't really need him for the plan,lets just give him some sake-"

"NOOO!!"

"-and leave him by Gai."Gaara nodded and walked off,Lee struggling widely as he was dragged along.

**End Flashback no jutsu _(End Ino POV)_**

"So there really going to-to-"

"YES!"Ino shouted impatiently.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well..."Ino looked thoughtful,"I know!Sakura,Tenten,Temari,Hinata,and I are having a slumber party in that big abandoned house,I'm sure the girls won't mind to much if they knew your secret,you know,the one where you like boys!"Naruto looked at her shock,a blush covering his face.

"Ho-how did you know?!"He yelled.

"You just told me!"Ino said laughing her ass off as Naruto growled at her.

"Your a bitch Ino."He said and returned to his ramen.

"Aww!Don't be mean Naruto,I think its cute!C'mon do you want to come to the slumber party or not?"Naruto sighed.

"Fine,but if any of them laugh at me I'm leaving,I don't care if Kiba,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara,and Sai try to rape me!"

"You got it Naru-chan!"Ino joked,Naruto humphed at his nickname,"You can tell the girls at the slumber party.Remember to come to the creepy place,the one on the outskirts of the village!See ya Naruto!"Ino ran off leaving Naruto alone.He sighed unhappily and paid his bill.

just a few seats away sat Akimichi Chouji,"This isn't good!I better go tell Shikamaru-san!Hey!Give me another bowl of ramen to go!"Akane nodded and Chouji set off to find Shikamaru.He found him in the Uchiha district holding Lee down with his shadow jutsu while the others force fed Lee some sake.

"SHIKAMARU!Naruto found out about your guy's plan!"Lee smiled in victory as Shikamaru went into his thinking position.

"Thank you for telling me Chouji,go and tell Sasuke,Sai,and Gaara,there in the main Uchiha building."Chouji nodded and headed towards the building quickly,barely dodging Kiba as he did so.He ran to the large building and knocked.

"What is it?"An unhappy voice snapped.

"You should not snap at strangers Sasuke."Sai said.

"Shut up Sai."Gaara's cold voice cut in.

"Its Akimichi Chouji!I've got important news!"

"Come in then."Sasuke said simply.Chouji opened the door,surprised to find it unlocked and walked in.The main room was slightly dark,only illuminated by a single candle sat in the coffee table,the room looked dusty from what he could see,and the three look eerily creepy in the sparse light.

"Well?"Gaara said,still cold.

"Ino was spying on us when we went over our plan,she told Naruto!"

"WHAT!"The three cried in unison.

"Yeah!Naruto gets to go have a slumber party with the girls so he can avoid you guys!"The men looked at each other.

"Leave Chouji-san,here's a BBQ coupon for your trouble."Chouji nodded slighty happy as he took the coupon from Sai and ran out of the door.

"This isn't good."Sasuke said.

"Duh dickless."Sai answered.

"You guys seem to not see the positive side,we know Sakura is a pervy freak,who knows how the other girls are like we each get one to fall in love with one of us with Naruto,using the indivual girls we get them to get Naruto a bit tipsy,then drop him off at a bar,we take it over from there."

"Won't Ino have informed them of our plan?"

"Yes,you see we each only target one girl and say the other mean boys made us do it.We get the girl's pity and win her over all the more."

"I see.Sometimes I wonder why we need Shikamaru when we have you Gaara."

"Because of my shadow jutsu and ability to actually make that plan work."Shikamaru said as he walked in.

"When did you get here Shikamaru?"Sai asked,slightly surprised.

"I've been here since Chouji left.You guys should have realized I would come."

"Yeah!You guys were so worried you didn't even realize we were here!"Kiba said as he came in from the kitchen,a sandwhich in his hand.

"Lets just go home and get rested up for tomorrow's infiltration."The rest of the group nodded at Shikamaru's words.

Sasuke grinned as he looked out his window,he could easily see the warehouse from his window.

"Tomorrow night Naruto!I'll have to share you,but I can get rid of those fools easily enough."Unbeknownst to him the other boys were having similar thoughts about the blond haired shinobi.


	2. Makeover

Ino smiled at the group of girls,each sitting in a semi-circle around Ino.Hinata was sitting nervously by Sakura,her jacket on and a pair of monkey pajama bottoms replacing her usual capris.Sakura wore a pink teddy,which made Ino growl at her because she was wearing a blue teddy.Tenten was wearing a pink tank top and blue moon Pajama bottoms,and Temari,who was next to her,was wearing a nightshirt with a kitten on it.

"Okay,you guys,I've invited a guy here-"

"INO!"The girls,sans Hinata yelled.

"NO!You see this boy has a little confession to make,and after that I'll tell you the real reason he's here."Just then the doorbell rang,Ino hurriedly ran off to open the door.The girls quickly ran down to see who the guy was,and were slightly shocked,in a black nightshirt stood Naruto,except there was something diffrent about him,to the girls at least,and Sakura was the first to realize it.

"NARUTO LOOKS LIKE A UKE!"Ino grinned,Hinata fainted,Temari stared,Tenten silently wondered who Naruto was,and Sakura covered her mouth in embarressment.

"Come on Naruto-kun!Time for your..."She paused for dramatic effect while everyone else sweat dropped,"CONFESSION!"Ino led them up the stairs where a stool was placed along with several pillows around it.Ino sat Naruto on the stool and put each girl on a pillow.She smiled happily and waved the nervous Naruto on.

"Uhm..."He said shyly,Ino sweatdropped,while everyone else was reminded vaguely of Hinata.

"EVERYONE!Naruto is going to make an announcement,isn't that right Naruto?"SHe said in her most threatening tone,the kind of tone your mom used on you that made you hang up on your best friend so they wouldn't here your screams of fear.

"Y-yeah Ino-chan."Naruto said,his nervousness making him sound even more like a uke.

"Good,now go on."Ino smiled and sat back on her pillow.

"Well..."Ino gave him a look,"I'm-I'm G-g-ga- I'M HORNY FOR MEN!"Needless to say consquences happened.Hinata and Sakura fainted dead away.Temari looked shocked and INo was laughing her ass off at everyone,in fact the only one who seemed slightly supportive was Tenten,who was still not sure who the hell Naruto was.

"Good for you Naruto!You should never hide who you are!"Naruto resisted the urge to ask who the hell she was.

"Thanks!Your so nice!"For some reason this statement sounded extremly girly,which made Ino laugh not only her ass off,but several other various organs she needed for various reasons.Temari stood up and circled Naruto carefully,like a condor checking to see if its victim was dead.Naruto sat straight,hoping the worse was over.Suddenly without warning Temari scooped him up over her shoulder and yelled at the top of her lungs before heading down stairs two words that would revive any girl who loved torturing helpless boys worth their salt.

"MAKE OVER!"With in moments Hinata and Sakura were miraculously revived and chasing after Temari along with Tenten and Ino.When they arrived Naruto was tied up and only wearing his undies.

"EEW!Temari-chan put him in some pants"Ino yelled,while taking a nice _long_ look.

"But all we have are these!"Tenten yelled,holding up a pairing of very girly pink marshmellow pajama bottom hip-huggers.

"Well he can deal!"Sakura yelled back.

"Wh-why is ev-everyone ye-yelling?"Stuttered Hinata.

"We are not yelling!"Ino yelled.

"Yes you bitches are!Shut up!"Temari yelled.

"I am not a bitch!"Tenten,Sakura,and Ino yelled.

"Help me."Naruto whispered fearfully.

"SHUT UP!"Everyone,sans Hinata and Naruto yelled.

"Do-don't worry Naruto-kun,as lo-long as th-they are dis-distracted you wo-won't b-be in th-those cl-clothes."Hinata said,incidently bringing attention back to Naruto.

"Lets get this make-over started!"Ino yelled.The girls all sat around and even Hinata was drawn in to help.Temari and Tenten traded off between his hair and eyes while Sakura and Ino worked hard on each of his hands to see who could give the best manicure,while Hinata work on the lower half of his face.

"Traitor."He whispered to her unhappily.

"Nar-Naruto-kun ca-can do my ma-make-up next."She said,as if it was a great payback.Finally Naruto was down.He wore the gay-ass hip-hugging pink marshmellow bottoms,which complimented his girlish hips hidden under his jumpsuit.His hair had been pulled tight into two ponytails that pulled at his skin.His lipstick was pinkish and he had on a bit of lipstick,while his lips were complimented with pink eye-liner.His eyes looked even wider with the black mascara.His hands were slightly diffrent,his right hand was covered in pink ponies while his left was covered with happy blue clouds.

"OMG!"The girls said in unison,Naruto prepared for the worse,"HE'S ADORABLE!"The girls tried hard not to glomp him and ruin his pretty make-up.

"Can we just move on?"Naruto growled.

"NO!Your not wearing a shirt!"Temari said and ran out,before bringing in her bag,"I have just the thing."She pulled out a gorgeous gold teddy that was only a shade brighter then his skin tone.growling unhappily he carfully put it on,it was obviously supose to compliment his non exisent breasts,which made it slightly silly-looking.

"_Now_ can we move on?"The other girls nodded happily and paired off.Tenten with Temari,Sakura with Ino,leaving Hinata with Naruto.He grinned evily,and Hinata suddenly feared for her life,or jacket.

"Now sit down,and _relax_."he said grinning,making Hinata feel even more fearful,she sat down though,"Why don't you close your eyes,so it can be a..._surprise_."Hinata shivered in fear but complied,hiding her lavender eyes behind her eyelids.Naruto went straight to work,with such skill you'd be surprised it was his first time at it.As soon as he was done with her face and heir he moved to clothes.

"Stand up Hinata,I'll dress you like a doll,m'kay?"Hinata was even more afraid now,so she nodded once so her voice wouldn't portray it.Naruto led her over to a giant chest that Ino had remembered existed and dragged in so they could have more choice,the clothes in it made Naruto grind his teeth,they weren't exactly the type of clothes you'd want to put on Hinata,who was so shy she could barely speak.Finally he settled on something and pull off Hinata's jacket and PJ bottoms,gaping slightly.If he was straight,well...lets just say Hinata wouldn't be standing anymore.He quickly dressed her.

"I'M DONE!"He screamed.

"I'm done with Temari!"Tenten said.

"I've just got to dress Tenten!"Temari yelled.

"We're done!"Ino and Sakura yelled.

"HEY!Lets have a fashion show!"And suddenly all doubts that Naruto was gay were wiped away.

"YEAH!"Ino shouted in agreement.

"Okay,but who will judge?"Temari asked,raising an eyebrow,Just then,out of nowhere Iruka and Kakashi appeared,talking happily in the front door.Just then Iruka realized that this place wasn't his house.

"Uhm,this isn't my house."He said,and before he could say more the girls and one man had jumped them.Before Kakashi or Iruka could move they were tied to chairs and in front of a stage,with said girls and one man in front of them.

"Okay,we're having a fashion show,you two will decide whose prettiest,got it?"Ino said in her mean-mom way.Iruka and Kakashi nodded in fear.

"Okay,who goes first?"Tenten asked.

"Lets just pull numbers out of a hat."Temari answered.The others nodded and using a random hat they wrote numbers down and pulled them out.

"Whose number one?"Naruto asked curiously.

"ME!TAKE THAT INO-PIG!"Sakura yelled,before reserving herself walking up the steps.She winked at the two men and showed off her small curves as best she could.She was rather simply dressed,her make-up was natrual,except a light layer of blush and her cherry red lips,and her hair was pulled into two ponytails with big red bows,she wore white stockings with red ribbons and a simple red teddy.

"I'M NEXT!TAKE THAT FOREHEAD!"Ino yelled before walking up the steps.She was dressed similairly to Sakura,except the red was replaced by blue,her hair was down for once,it framed her face perfectly with the on long piece braided and held back with a blue clip.She tried to show off her curves as well,basicly a blue version of Sakura.

"I'm next!"Tenten said happily,climbing on stage.Her hair was down from its two buns,coming down to her mid back,her bottom lip was red while the top was a lighter shade,making her lips look a bit swollen.She wore a lightpink blush and mascara.Her PJ's replaced with school girl uniform.Iruka by now had a little blush as he watched his old student do a little dance that Kakashi couldn't find in his book.

"I guess I'm up next huh?"Naruto asked before shyly climbing up,needless to say Kakashi and Iruka were slightly shocked to see him,it took a moment for it to click that Naruto was indeed the one up on stage doing a very naughty dance that would huant Iruka's dreams for the next few weeks.

"NARUTO?!"Iruka yelled in shock while Kakashi admired Tenten,who was off to the side.

"Yes?"He purred,_purred_ for goodness sake!Iruka would've slapped himself if he could move his arms.

"Nevermind."Naruto nodded and carefully slid off the stage,giving Iruka very naughty thoughts as he caught a veiw of his ass,which was one of the best he'd seen since Kurenai's.He banged his head on the table to clear his thoughts.

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"tenten asked,the two men realized what was goingn,they were being tortured by teen-aged girls,a one boy who looked like a girl.

"Let's just move on."He said exhaustedly.

"That's me!"Temari said cheerfully.She had on red lipstick,a hint of blush on her cheeks,her hair was down and tucked behind her ears.She wore a gold teddy similar to Naruto's with something to fill the top.She smiled down at the two and blew them a kiss before doing a hand stand,giving them a better veiw of her matching thong.She easily slipped down and grinning as Iruka had a very subtle nosebleed.

"I-I guess I-I'm ne-next."Hinata stuttered,before shyly climbing on stage,to say everyone was shocked was beyond the point.Hinata wore a large purple bow in her hair,a bit of pink blush and a small amount of cherry chapstick.A purple teddy with a purple thong.Hinata shyly did a spin so they could see all around.Needless to say Kakashi and Iruka need blood transfuscions for the next week.

"O-oh m-my!"Hinata said slipping off stage.Ino shrugged and with Temari's help they pulled the two over their shoulders and kicked them out.

"Now what?"Ask Sakura obviously bored.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"Ino said enthuisatically.

"WHAT?!Ino not all of us are bi!"Sakura yelled.

"Well I think diffrently,lets take a blind vote,everyone close their eyes but Naruto,he'll tell us whose right,me or Sakura."They all closed their eyes as Naruto's voice rang out.

"If your lesbian raise your hand."Temari tentavily raised her hand.

"If your bi raise your hand."Tenten,Sakura,Ino,and Hinata raised their hands.

"If your straight raise your hand."Naruto said in a bored voice,already knowing the answer.

"Okay,Ino was right,know lets play!"Sakura growled slightly as they sat in a circle with a sake bottle in the center.

"Ino goes first!"Sakura yelled loudly.The others nodded in agreement.With humph Ino spun it.Then with great promise,the bottle landed on one of the girls.Everyone gasped,sans Ino and...


	3. Hinari,Inokura,and Nejuto?

Sasuke sighed in his tree unhappily,the sluber party was barely intresting,except for maybe the dancing part.Sasuke was bored stiff,and he found no openings to convince the girls to get Naruto liqoured up,it seemed a rather idiotic plan now that he thought about it,settling back into the tree he decided to take a nap when Shikamaru's vouce ran in through their walkie-talkies.

"This is shadow-deer to redeye,shadow-deer to redeye."Sasuke sighed before clicking on.

"This is redeye to shadow-deer,what?"

"Neji is coming back from his mission in Suna tomorrow,he might be able to help us think up a better plan then Gaara's so-called plan."

"This is sanddemon to shadow-deer,sanddemon to shadow-deer."

"Shadow-deer to sanddemon,shadow-deer to Sanddemon,yes?"

"I can still here you asshole."Sasuke heard a click as Gaara and Shikamaru turned off their talkies.He sighed and setled back into the tree,unintrested in the possible yuri action he was about to miss.

Inside there were other problems.Ino stared in shock at Sakura.The two shyly moved forward and what was supose to be a little peck on the lips turn into a bit...more.Sakura's eyes widened as Ino began to kiss her in a bruising fashion,opening her mouth she kissed straight back,their tongues fighting for dominance.It was intresting to watch,seeing as the two were both so dominant.Finally the kiss ended,neither having succumbed,lack of air being the problem.

"MY TURN!"Sakura said cheerfully,spinning the bottle,it landed on Tenten,the two exchanged friendly pecks.Tenten spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Naruto,she gave him a quick peck and Naruto spun,it landing on Hinata,who was met in the same fashion.Hinata shyly spun and watched as it landed on Temari,with a sudden determination,Hinata scotted over to her and grabbed the back of her head,her own face cherry red.she brought her face down and gave Temari the greatest french kiss the girl ever recieved.Hinata scooted shyly back to her place.As Temari caught her breath.

"This is boring Ino!"Naruto whined.

"Fine,lets just play truth or dare."The rest nodded the game was set.

"So who goes first?"Tenten asked.

"I-I th-think i-it sh-should be Nar-Naruto."After arguing awhile the others agreed and allowed Naruto to pick who would pick.

"I choose...Sakura!"

"M-me?"Sakura asked,looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah!Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Truth."Naruto grinned,in such a way that Orochimaru himself would've been frightened of what was going on in his mind.

"Who do you like better,Ino or Sasuke?"sakura's eyes widened,as did Ino's.It was Naruto's turn to have some fun for once.

"I kind of like..."She was cut of by some one screaming.

* * *

Far away Neji sat in the messy Kazekage's office,he'd been left with one instruction,guard Kankouru,Gaara's replacement for his replacement,who was away at the moment.Nejo sighed as he shuffled through the paperwork,Kankouru had disregaurded his brothers order and left Neji with tons of paperwork.He was just gladit was his last day,tomorrow he'd be home to make sure that evil Uchiha didn't do anything.Neji was mostly in charge of watching Sasuke's every move,and from what he knew and figured out,the evil thing would probally try to rape Naruto.That was the thing about Sasuke lately,he just didn't know where the line was so he kept walking over it.

Just then Rock Lee stumbled in,signs of an obvious hang-over clear.He was exhausted and probally had a huge head ache."LEE!What's the matter?"

"It doesn't matter!Naruto's in danger!"

"WHAT?!"Neji yelled worriedly.

"Sasuke,Shikamaru,Gaara,Sai and Kiba are planning to unyouthfully rape him while he's drunk!"

"How long do I have to get back?!"

"You must get there before tommorow morning,for now Naruto is under the youthful Konoha eleven's kunoichi."Neji sighed in relief before sitting back up suspicously.

"Why are they protecting him,and how?"

"I'm not sure,Chouji said something about a secret confession,as for how he's being protected,the girls are having a youthful slumber party with him."Neji looked at him queerly.

"A slumber party?Isn't that a bit...you know...gay?"Lee's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I remember what youthful Chouji said!Ino said Naruto could have a slumber party if he admited he liked boys!"Neji couldn't help himself from fainting,a little bit from a shock,a little but from happiness.He quickly snapped out of it.

"Lee,stay here,can you take over my job of filling out paperwork?I'm going to save Naruto!"Lee nodded.

"YOSH!"With that Neji took off towards Konohagakure,his warm hotel bed forgotten.

* * *

Ino looked out the window and gasped at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha climbing back into said tree,leaves and sticks sticking out of his clothes.

"You guys,I think we'd better be careful,Sasuke's out their spying!"

"Why would that be a bad thing Ino?"Sakura asked curiously.

"Damn,I forgot to tell you,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Sai,Kiba,and Gaara all planned to get drunk and rape him.However I overheard and brought Naruto here so we coul dprotect him,but it looks like Those guys found out!"

"Well that sucks."temari said,summing up everyone else's thoughts.

"Exactly,lets pretend to go to sleep,if anyone comes in to steal Naruto,we kick there asses."Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Awww!Thanks guys!Your the best friends a guy-"

"couchukecough."Ino said/coughed.

"could have."Naruto finished happily,"GROUP HUG!"He yelled and soon was bombarded by the five girls.

"Lets go get ready!"Tenten yelled,the girls smirked before they began to fit as many weapons as they could under their revealing clothes.Naruto was shocked how easy it was for Tenten to stuff a medieval flail between her breats without even the slightest ripple in her clothes.He was even more shocked by how many kunai and shuriken could fit into ones hair.

Soon the girls were geared up for battle without even looking it.They climbed into their sleeping bags,but that wasn't quite satisfying.

"Someone say a bedtime story!"Ino yelled.

"I-I know o-one."Hinata said shyly.

"Go for it Hinata!"Sakura said happily.

"W-well. Once upon a time there were fur siblings.The oldest was a girl named Izumi,the second and third eldest were two boys,the second as named Marc and the third Jayden.The youngest was a girl named Chu.Izumi had a problem,she was beautiful but she only loved one man,her own brother Marc.However Marc loved his brother Jayden,as Jayden loved him.The two could not be together because it was a sin and would be incestous.Chu however saw her siblings suffering with such great love that she had an idea.There was an old building where no one lived,the three could surely meet there and understand their feelings more,however shortly after they arrived the building whent up in smoke with them in it.Believing it was her fault Chu killed herself."Hinata said,amazingly without stuttering.

"Woah,Hinata that was dark."Sakura said.

"I liked it."Temari said into the darkness.Sighing at the obviousness of the two's (Hinata and Temari's) love for each other was amazing.Sakura had no idea how ironic her own thoughts were.


End file.
